A Hedgehog Hallows' Eve
by Kuribose211
Summary: It's the spookiest time of the year, and blue blur decides to celebrate it with his friends, Shadow and Silver, although there's just one problem with that...


Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while (life got real hectic and I also got writers block for a little while to boot) BUT I am BACK  
with a short story :D ! Because it is the spooky season, I decided to write a Halloween themed story, featuring our favorite

hedgehog quartet Haha! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoy~! :3

Note: *xxx* means a break/skip

* * *

"Come onn Silver, could you be any slower?!"

"Hey! It takes at least _some_ bit of concentration in order to hold this."

"Sonic, what are we even doing with this many bags of candy?"

Sonic, looking back at his other hedgehog friends, cracks a mischievous smile. "Oh you'll see." He then continues walking ahead, down the street on their way to his home. Shadow follows behind with his two bags in tow while Silver, trotting a little ways behind, uses his psychokinesis in order to carry his bags. Each paper bag is filled with various types of candy, chocolate, and other sweets. Shadow and Silver briefly look at each other, confused as to what the blue hedgehog could be alluding to, but they press on nonetheless.

"Sonic that doesn't really answer the questi– WHAT IS THAT?!" Silver exclaims, dropping both of the grocery bags on the ground. He points to the house across the street. The house is a gray two-floor home, with a purple door and a few square windows on the top and bottom floors of the house. It's a pretty standard home...except for the large webbing all over the entirety of the residence, the tombstones laying ridden on the front lawn, the seance candles lighting the path to the door that has a big bat hanging in front of it and the jack-o-lantern scarecrow burning its gaze back at them with a grimace on its face. Even Shadow looks a bit shocked but doesn't say anything.

"What!" Sonic, going into alert mode, perks his ears and turns to see what direction Silver was pointing in. Realizing what Silver is referring to, his muscles relax and he gives an exasperated look the white hedgehog's way."Silver...those are just Halloween decorations. Don't startle me like that!"

Silver cocks his head, clearly not grasping what Sonic just said. "Okay...but what is halloween?" He looks over to Shadow for help, seeing if he knew anything about it, but he merely shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Don't look at me. I never know what the hell that blue hedgehog is saying."

Sonic looks at the two of them like he's seen a ghost. "Wait a minute...don't tell me...neither of you have ever celebrated Halloween." Shadow and Silver look at him blankly, not understanding the issue at hand. Sonic smacks his face unable to believe the conversation they are having right now. He glares at the both of them. "Y'know? Hallow's Eve? The spookiest time of the year? You get sweet treats?!" He holds up his bag in emphasis.

Silver and Shadow look at the blue hedgehog with even more confusion than before.

"That's it." Sonic, at his limit, speeds over to them while still holding his bag, grabs both of their hands, and rushes off.

"Sonic! Where are we going?!" Silver yells over the high speeds, clutching his bags for dear life.

"We're having an intervention!" is all he says.

*xxx*

Sonic slams the door once all of them are inside. He tosses his keys on his coffee table by the door and leads the two hedgehogs to his kitchen table."Sit." Sonic demands as he puts his paper bag on the table. The other two glance at each other curiously again and reluctantly take a seat. They place their bags beside them so they wouldn't get in the way.

Silver is the first to speak up. "Sonic, what's this about?! Look, we're sorry if we said anything–"

"I'm not." Shadow interrupts.

"SHUSH!" Sonic exclaims. He glares at the both of them. Sonic pulls out his small blue flip phone and swiftly dials in a phone number. There are several moments of ringing until, "Hey Amy? Yeah it's me. Can you come over for a second, I need your help explaining something to some uncultured hedgehogs." He side-eyes the two of them. Silver smiles sheepishly, while Shadow narrows his eyes and glares daggers right back at Sonic. "Great! See you in a minute!" Sonic flips his phone shut and places it on the table.

"Is it really that serious to call Amy over?" Shadow questions in a dead tone, eyes half-lidded.

Sonic turns to the both of them, scowling. "Yes it is that serious Shadow. It's one of the greatest times in the year, and you guys don't even _know_ about it!"

"Sorry I don't keep up with every menial special day you people wish to celebrate."

"And I'm not even from here how would I know!?"

Sonic slams the table. "No excuses! We're two days away from Halloween, you had plenty of time to ask! Now we have to explain it, and we're also gonna have to find costumes too..." Sonic says in thought.

"Costumes?!" Both Shadow and Silver exclaim apathetically and enthusiastically respectively.

A knock resounds throughout the house and interrupts the conversation. Sonic's ears perk at the noise. "That must be Amy!" Sonic rushes to the door in a millisecond and pulls open the door. On the other side, a pink hedgehog in a long sleeve red shirt with a burgundy scarf and black pants smiles at him.

"Hey Sonic! So what's—Woah!"

Sonic drags her by the hand through the door and shuts it behind them. He rushes back into the kitchen with Amy in tow. Amy smiles towards Silver and Shadow, waving with her free hand. "Hey you two! What's up?" Both hedgehogs look at each other and shrug in confusion and exasperation.

Sonic turns around, letting go of Amy's hand, and faces her as well as the other two. "These _two_ don't know a SINGLE THING about Halloween, Amy!"

"Oh is that so? And you want _me _to tell them about Halloween?" Her smile widens at the hilarity of the situation.

"**Yes**!" Sonic shouts, raising his arms.

"Just curious, why didn't you do it yourself?" She smirks at him.

Sonic scoffs. "You think they'd listen to me? Please." He points to Shadow with his thumb. "I barely got him to help me with the bags of candy. Besides," he scratches the back of his quills, "you know way more about the holiday than I do!"

Amy giggles. _Classic Sonic. Just like a child._ "Okay sounds like a plan!" She turns to the other two boys. "Are you guys ready for a new cultural fact about our world?"

Silver's ears perk up. "Yeah! I wanna know!"

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter." Shadow looks over to Sonic glaring, knowing that he would chase him down the minute Shadow tries to leave. But he _is _curious about this whole _Halloween_ stuff so he decides to pay attention and listen.

Amy smiles and pulls out her rose gold touch screen phone. She and Sonic pull up chairs from the other room and they all sit around the kitchen table. She inputs Halloween in her app's search bar. "So Halloween is celebrated every October 31st each year." She begins explaining while clicking the first link that pops up. "It started as the Celtic festival of Samhain where the Celts believed that this was the one day when the ghosts of the dead would come back to earth."

"Guess they haven't been to Pumpkin Hill then. They're all over the place." Shadow interjects. Silver and Sonic snicker.

Amy smirks and shakes her head. "Anyway, just like those Pumpkin Hill ghosts, the Celts pretty much feared these bad boys. To prevent the ghosts from messing with their crops and livestock, they would build huge bonfires, sacrifice animals and crops, and wear guises or costumes in order to appease them."

"Wait, they burned their crops...to protect their crops? That doesn't make any sense." Shadow comments in confusion.

"Those people don't sound too smart." Silver says in agreement.

"Look who's talking." Sonic teasingly comments.

"Hey!" He fumes back, ready to fight back.

Amy clears her throat, entertained by their antics. "They believed the costumes would protect them from the spirits as they were 'impersonating' the spirits themselves. A part of their festival included going to houses and reciting songs or verses of songs in exchange for food."

"Dressing up...protects them? Weird." Silver ponders.

"I would not give any stranger _my_ food just because they came to my house with a different outfit than usual and started singing." Shadow says flatly.

"Not even for me?" Sonic smiles innocently.

Shadow stares at him blankly.

"The 'impersonating spirits' idea led to them to decide to pull pranks during the festivities by carving turnips or mangel beets with ugly faces and use them to 'ward off evil spirits'."

"Can Sonic's face work? Cause he makes ugly faces all the time."

Silver covers his mouth to contain the laughter while Sonic glares daggers at the black hedgehog.

"Oh you guys..." Amy laughs. "And eventually, the immigration of those who celebrate this holiday to here caused everyone in this part of the world to celebrate it too! Although, it is severely watered down than what it used to be. And it's now called Halloween, derived from the phrase All Hallow's Eve as it was the eve of the holiday a specific people called Christians celebrated: All Hallows' Day. And that's the basic history."

"Well that sounds kinda stupid. People are strange."

"That's really interesting! Confusing, but interesting! Doesn't sound too fun though..."

Sonic snickers. "Because the fun part is how we celebrate present-day." He rubs his nose, grinning.

Silver's eyes gleam. "Wait, how do you celebrate it now?!"

"Weelll," Sonic's entire face lights up in excitement, "it's kind of similar, but you go door to door and say trick or treat, and then they give you CANDY!" He gestures to all the candy in the bags.

One of Shadow's ears perks up ever so slightly while Silver restlessly bounces in his chair. "Really?!" Silver turns to Shadow beaming like a small child. "Shadow come on, we _have_ to try this!"

Shadow sighs with a small smirk on his face. "Well I've got nothing better to do."

"You'll need some costumes~!" Amy chimes in.

"Then we better hurry!"

"Not to worry," Sonic pulls Amy over towards him, "_We'll_ help ya! Aw yeah, this'll be sweet!" Sonic whoops.

Amy grins. This Halloween just got a whole lot more fun.

*xxx*

"Oh my gosh, you guys look great!" She shouts, taking out her phone to sneak a picture.

Shadow had on a midnight purple top hat, wearing a more plum kind of purple cape with a collar tied around his neck in a little bow and white frills underneath it. He changed his gloves and shoes to purple as well to match the color of his cape, with gold cuff-links on each of his gloves and golden highlights on his shoes. He had white makeup the shapes of lightning bolts jutting from the edges of his eyes and sharp fangs poking out of his mouth as he wears a small frown on his face.

Silver's outfit was a little more...elaborate to say the least. On his back two quills was a sort of purple striped hat that perfectly fit the both of them. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with embroidery on the sleeves and purple and yellow zig-zagged cuffs. Over the white shirt, he wears a red and pink vest with two golden buttons, and a fancy frilly collar that has golden highlights around the edges and frills, and two blue jewels on the collar. And he had a big reddish pink gem protruding from the center of his chest. He wore purple tights–which also had embroidery on the side–with pink around his ankles, a yellow stripe after, and the tip of them going back to the same purple.

Silver smiles, slightly embarrassed. "Aren't these a little...over the top?"

Amy waves the thought away. "Nonsense! It's your first Halloween, you gotta go _big_! Besides, the better the costume, the more likely you'll get lots of candyyyy~" She singsongs with a smirk on her face. She hands over two small burlap sacks to the two hedgehogs.

Silver brightens up at the thought and snatches his sack in excitement while Shadow slowly walks over to grab his.

"Are you guys ready?" Amy questions, putting the final touches on her own costume. She slips on red boots, and raises a red poncho over her head and puts it on, careful not to ruin her quills or wrinkle her red poofy dress; She ties the little bow at her neck, pulls the hood over her quills gently, and grabs her basket which she places her phone in.

"Wait, where's Sonic?" Silver asks, looking around the room.

"Oh he's probably already downstairs with his costume on running around the house impatiently. He does this every year." Amy rolls her eyes with a grin on her face.

"What, a dumbass." Shadow comments; Silver and Amy look at each other and snicker.

Amy opens the door of the room and leads the way back downstairs to get ready for trick or treating. She looks around to find that Sonic isn't anywhere to be seen. She cups her hands, "Sonic! Come get your sack so we can trick or treat or we're leaving without you!" She yells. No response. Not even a gust of blue wind or anything.

Amy shrugs her shoulders. "He's somewhere. He'll show up eventually. Come on, let's start before everyone else takes the good candy!"

Silver rushes to the front door elated. "Yeah! Let's do this!" He whips open the door. "I wanna go get some cand–

"**AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Silver falls backwards on his tail in shock, frantically looking at what monster made that noise.

A boisterous laugh emanates from the shadow in front of him. The figure turns on the outside light to the house, and a certain blue hedgehog smiles, sharp fangs gleaming in the light. "Gotcha."

Silver had half a mind to throw him across the street with his psychokinesis. "Very funny." He comments in a very flat tone.

"Wasn't it though? Aren't I the spookiest?" He smiles smugly in his costume. Sonic wore a scruffy grey blue hedgehog hoodie with silver tips at the quills and stitch markings all throughout. He had white fluff around the neck and wrists and black fabric tied around his neck in a simple bow. His regular red and white shoes replaced with red and silver cleats instead, with spikes on the top, across each shoe. And his socks were styled more wispy and ripped than his usual pair.

"Absolutely. I'm terrified of puppies." Shadow sneers.

Sonic practically growls at him with bared fangs. Amy cracks up at Shadow's comment with Silver snickering on the floor.

"Amy, you're not helping!" Sonic hollers at her.

She giggles, trying to calm her laughter. "Sorry sorry! Let's stop wasting time and go get some candy!"

"YEAH!" Sonic and Silver simultaneously exclaim.

Shadow nods in agreement, and they all exit the house, closing the door behind them.

"Oh wait, one more thing!" Sonic races back inside and is out in a second with a piece of paper. He puts the paper over one of the many filled jack o lanterns lined up on his porch. The sign says _Happy Halloween_ in dark red coloring.

"Hey Sonic, what is this for?" Silver asks curiously.

"Well, it's for trick or treaters, duh! Each jack o lantern is filled with candy!"

Realization creeps on both Silver and Shadow's face. "That's what the candy was for earlier..." Silver states, voicing both their thoughts.

Sonic rubs his nose with his classic smirk on his face. "Of course! No one should be candyless on Halloween~! Now Let's GO!" He hops off his porch and jogs to the front of the pack. Amy smiles at him and walks over to him with the others in tow.

*xxx*

"Trick or Treat!"

"Oh my, look what we have here." A familiar suave voice remarks.

The Triple S blankly blink as they recognize the person at the door.

"Oh hey Rouge! Spare some candy?" Sonic questions, grinning while holding out his bag.

"Anything for you hon~." She takes out the bowl of candy on the table next to her door, and places a handful of candy in his bag.

"You're the best!" He smiles brightly and goes in the back where Amy is so the other two could get some.

Silver steps up, gleaming with sparkles and his candy bag outstretched.

"Aw I could never say no to that face Silv~" She grabs another large handful and drops them into his bag with a smile.

"Thank you Rouge!" He exclaims ecstatically, rushing to Amy and Sonic to show all his candy.

"And well well well, what a surprise to see you here Shadow." She smirks playfully.

"Not. Another. Word."

She holds up her free hand in defense. "I was just gonna say you look handsome in your costume. Oh Well~, here you go." She plops the candy into his bag.

He bows his head in thanks and turns around without a sound.

"Oh and Shadow?"

He turns his head, eyebrows raised.

She gives him a genuine smile. "Glad to see you're having fun."

His face softens and a small smile appears on his face as he walks back over to the others.

"And that was the last house guys, time to go back and eat this candy!" Sonic yells enthusiastically.

"ALRIGHT!" The rest yell in reply as they start their trek back to Sonic's house.

Silver floats in the air in pure giddiness. "Man, that was so, much, FUN! And look at all the candy we got!"

"Yeah, there was a good amount of candy this year. I'd say this operation was a success!" Sonic beams mischievously.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Amy hang in the back while Sonic and Silver continue their chat in excited tones.

She looks over at him. "Seems like you got a lot of candy too!" She smiles.

He nods at her, "So I did."

"That's great! Soooo, I'm guessing you had a fun time~?" She cheekily smirks at him, poking his shoulder.

He blinks and looks at her, and then glances over at the other two still talking up a storm with one another. A small chuckle escapes his mouth. "Yeah, I did."

"Excellent! I'm so glad!" She clasps her hands together and smiles softly at him. "Now let's catch up with the other two before we get left behind!" She grabs his wrist and jogs forward with Shadow behind her, reaching the other two just as their conversation was ending.

"I had a great time, I can't wait until next year!" Silver shoots his fists up enthusiastically, which causes his psychokinetic field to fluctuate and make his candy bag float too. He scratches the side of his face, flustered, but tries to play it off. Amy giggles and Shadow smiles softly, shaking his head at Silver's lack of control. _Same Ol' Silver._

Sonic grins devilishly. "Why wait until next year when Christmas is just around the corner! We'll get just as much candy then!" He rubs his hands together eagerly, thinking of all the sweets there'll be.

"Really? That sounds AWESOME!"

"RIGHT?! I can't wait!" Sonic beams widely at him.

"Just a question."

"Shoot."

"What's a christmas?"

Sonic freezes in his tracks and drops his bag of candy onto the ground, staring blankly. Shadow smacks the palm of his hand to his face and shakes his head, speechless. Even _he_ knows about that holiday.

Amy sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Welp, guess I'll be coming back over again." She states, laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

Silver blinks and looks at all of them curiously, and a little worried for his life at this point. "Is it something I said?"

* * *

And that's how their holiday went LOL! Poor Silver doesn't know anything about this place and period XD

Good thing Sonic is so passionate about his holidays or else this silver hedgie would be absolutely screwed Lmao!

Anyway, I hope you had a fantastic Halloween, or regular day if it's not Halloween as you're reading this!  
Also if you know what all their costumes were (if it wasn't obvious enough), you get a cookie :3

I would appreciate comments/reviews, thank you!


End file.
